Myrnin's heartbreak (Love sex magic)
by Saphy16
Summary: Hey guys! Please read Love, sex, magic before reading this or you will be confused! Ok so for the fans of LSM this is the tale of Myrnin's heartbreak with his first love. Sarah. The one that Raven fooled. PLEASE READ and REVIEW! :D xx ONESHOT.


**Me: Hey! This is a little one-shot! If you haven't started reading Love, Sex, Magic then I suggest you do or you will not understand this :)**

**Myrnin: All about me?**

**Me: Yep! This is a flash into your past. **

**Myrnin: Ooooh. Well it's all about me so its bound to me good! Enjoy everyone. **

Myrnin stared at his brother Raven as he danced his way through the meadow of dead bodies.

"Come Myrnin" he laughed, Myrnin signed and followed Raven. Raven was like a child at times, always craving attention, even if it met destroying villages filled with humans who couldn't even defend themselves.

"This is a new low Raven" Myrnin's voice was dark and full of emptiness.

"Oh don't spoil my fun brother! These humans are so small and weak, killing them was a blessing. They would of all died from some terrible disease anyway." Raven carried on dancing through the dead bodies, laughing and singing to himself. Myrnin didn't say anything, his brother was heartless, but then again so was Myrnin. He didn't feel for the humans lying dead beneath him, but he didn't think slaughtering them was necessary. They reached the end of the meadow of bodies and Raven turned around to admire his work.

"That human girl is changing you" said Raven, staring hard at Myrnin.

"Don't make me laugh."

"Well it's true. What happened to mean old Victor eh? You and your split personalities! Why did you bloke him? For her? Your a fool brother, she will hurt you and you will weep. You act heartless but she falls for you even more. Shall I just kill her and get this emotion named love for her out of you?" Myrnin's body went rigid. He remembered the days he was just like Raven, he was worse. But meeting her, well that was the best day of his eternal life, she was beautiful and kind hearted. Smart and funny, she challenged him, she made him feel alive and it was something that scared him so much. She knew what he was and she didn't care. He wanted to marry her and have a life. Raven's threat made all that float away. He turned to look at his Brother, the blood boiling in his body. Raven's face turned to an expression of pure terror.

"If you ever touch her or do anything to hurt her I will tare you apart, again and again, in till your begging me for death!" Myrnin then walked off into the forest, not even turning to look at his brother.

A few weeks had passed since he had talk to Raven. Myrnin walked to his beloved Sarah's mansion. He had created the most perfect ring for her to wear, it had a special diamond which was filled with star dust. Myrnin smiled to himself as he walked into the gardens of the mansion to surprise his love. He walked through the gardens nodding the the bowing servants that occupied the garden. He went to the rose garden which was Sarah's favourite place. He could hear her laughter as he entered.

"Sarah my darling!" he said as he walked slowly towards her but soon stopped to comprehend what he was seeing. She had her arms round HIS neck, HIS hands around her waist. Her lips on HIS. His heart broken, it shattered into a million pieces.

"Sarah" he said. She froze and turned around, she looked shocked and confused.

"Myrnin" she whispered. Myrnin looked behind Sarah and saw the smirk on Raven's face.

"How could you?" was the last words Myrnin remembered saying.

When Myrnin woke up he was alone in the rose garden. He smelt the strong scent of blood and quickly shot up ready to fight whatever had caused the blood. But no-one was there. He looked around and the white roses were covered in the red crimson of blood. He started to breath heavily, trying desperately to remember what had happened. The last thing he could remember was his heart breaking. He looked down at the floor, and saw the beautiful corpse lying on the floor, all blood drained from her perfect body. Myrnin collapsed to the floor in tears, picking her up in his arms and crying into her brown hair.

"No no no no no! Sarah!" He cried. He sat there crying for what seemed like hours. The day turned into night and the night turned back to day then turned back to night. He couldn't bring himself to leave her side.

"Oh dear brother, weeping for a human like her" came Raven's taunting voice.

"Go away!" Cried Myrnin, he felt like dying, he wish he could actually die. He had lost everything.

"I'm only trying to console you" teased Raven.

"HOW COULD YOU?!" screamed Myrnin, he was shaking with pure fury but he refused to let go of his love.

"Oh brother. Don't you see why I had to do this? I had to save you from a life of misery!"

"I LOVED HER!"

"Yes and YOU KILLED HER!" Myrnin froze, he killed her?

"No, I would never!"

"Well you did brother, saw her kissing me and you lost it, drained her of blood and also murdered your way through the entire mansion! I must say I have missed that side of you" laughed Raven.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" Myrnin screamed, still clinging on to Sarah's body.

"But I can't die Myrnin! But don't blame her of being a whore, it's quite fun being your twin. She believed I was you. You killed your beloved who was completely innocent." with those last words Raven vanished, leaving Myrnin in the pool of his true loves blood.

**Myrnin: That was deep...**

**Me: Bit dark aswell...**

**Myrnin: I feel like crying! **

**Me: Don't be a baby!**

**Myrnin: Leave me alone! Oliver's still holding Bob hostage! **

**Me: Not my fault. **

**Myrnin: I'm going to plot revenge!**

**Me: Have fun with that, I'm off to have a nice cup of tea. **

**Myrnin: Truly British!**

**Me: Indeed! Right if you haven't read Love, sex, magic and you have no clue what this is based on then please read and review :) and please review this :) and also please go onto my profile and follow me on twitter and wattpad and read my story black butterflies :) Iv not long put it up and I would love it you all read and reviewed it! :) xx **


End file.
